Forever Friends
by AquaBluey
Summary: Ever wonder about Amu friends before she moved? Well Amu finds them, and they have Shugo Chara! the Guardians aren't happy how she stops hanging out with them. They try to get along with them but they some how get pushed back, what will happen? ( summary edit a little)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Aqua: this is my first fanfiction, plz correct me if im wrong and i own nothing**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" a boy said

"Yea, you can't leave we promise we would be there for each other, and try to stop each other from moving" said another voice

"I'm sorry, no mater what I say my parents want me to go, they don't want me to stay" a girl explained

"Amu we don't want you to go!" a girl cried

"Izumi, don't cry. Mikaru help!" the girl, Amu said

"Izumi, it can't be helped so please stop crying" Mikaru said

"Fine" she said

"Wow, I never thought this was really going to happen. Amu-chan were going to miss you" a boy said

"Yea, Mike's right. You know let's make a pack, now." the other boy said

"Ok Alex what's up" Amu said as they put there hands together

"We Knights, promise that no matter where you are you will always be our Leader, White Knight will always fallow you." Alex said

"Promise" they said a car horn honked "that's my cue. Bye, I'll never forget you. i was glad to be in the Knight Project" Amu said

"Us to" they said she got in the car and waved as the It started to move

"AND I PROMISE TO COME BACK! KNIGHT'S HONOR" she yelled

They waved till the car was out of sight

"She never forgets her promises, she'll come back. Right?" Izumi asked

"She won't forget" they answered

* * *

**Aqua:how was that? plz tell me if u like it or not. and if i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories**

**Aqua: thx for following and faveing my story! I own nothing!**

* * *

-Amu POV-

'I promise to come back, knight's honor' that's what i said, yet i never returned. I let you guys down. i keep my promises, but not that one.

They must think i'm horrible! I left and never came back when i said i would. All I have are our memories,

Like: how Mikaru helped me bake a cake for the bake sale, that was so fun!

Or the time Alex, Mike and I had a watergun fight. I lost but it was so much fun!

Or that other time some other kids and Izumi and I went to the park and we played so much we couldn't sleep

And that sleep over we all had at Mikaru place. That night we the made that pack to be there for each other in good and bad, if we plan to move, or if we need the comfort of each other.

Yet, I broke that promise we couldn't stay together like we planned. it's my fault. it's m-'

"AMU" i hear people yelled "wh-wha-ouch" I said as i fell on the floor.

"Daijōbud*, Amu-chan" Tadase-kun said

"Yea, just lost in thoughts" I said as i got up

'I keep getting those memories, I can't constraint' I thought

"hey can I leave early I forgot I was supposed to pick something up for my parents, and they really need it" I lied

"uh, ok. See you tomorrow Amu-chan: Tadase said and the other said goodbye too.

I left and kept thinking about my old life, my old friends. I wonder what they're doing now...

* * *

**Aqua: how is it? good? bad? hoped you like it.**

**Daijōbud = are you ok?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home and Song**

**So i though of posting the chapter caues i finished early and thought you might want to read it**

**/**

**-no one's POV-**

"Amu-chan you're home early. I thought you had a meeting with your friends" Amu mom said

"yea, demo* it ended early" Amu said "mama, do you think that maybe one day we could go home?" Amu ask

"but aren't you home now?"she asked

"that's not what I meant. I meant before we move here" Amu explained

"oh, I understand. You miss them. Izumi, Mike, Hikaru, and Alex right?" she said

"yea. I made a promise I come back, but it's been 4 years and I still never came back, I'm a horrible friend!" Amu said

"Amu-chan, you're not a horrible friend, you're a great friend. And beside I know how you parents and I were great friends, i haven't heard from them." she explained

"Arigatō* mama. I needed i'll be in my room please call me when dinner is ready" Amu said as she went upstairs

**-Her room-**

"Amu-chan, are you sure you're alright? " Ran asked

"You don't seem all right" Miki said

"Amu-chan please tell us desu" Su said

"Amu-chan of something is bothering you, why don't you tell us" Dia said

"let's just say I'm homesick." she said

"ne ne* let's listen to some music! That alway cheers you up!" Ran said

"yea!" Miki said

**-a little later-**

"This music, it kind of reminds me of my past, good and bad." Amu said as she listen to the song

_'Soba ni ireru dake de (Just being able to be close to you) _

_Onaji jikan ni irareru dake de (Just being able to spend the same time with you ) _

_Tooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noni' (Would bring up distant memories, even if you can cure my sadness from it)_

**_(link on profile) _**

'That's it! Now i have to work it out an dhope Ran and the other will help me' Amu thought

**/**

**Ok how's that. What's Amu planing? and Song: Agony **

**I was able to post the next chapter cause I finished it early! But I still have the Math test next week, so please wait a bit more! **

**hope you like and the**

**Demo = but**

**Arigatō = thank-you**

**ne = hey **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Hope u like the chapter, it's a bit long cause of description :P and sorry I meant to post Saturday, but I didn't know what what Mike or Mikaru SC would look like. plz forgive me.  
**

* * *

**-Amu POV-**

"Hey Ran how long can we keep the Chara Nari?" I asked

"why?" She said

"Cause I have a plan and I need to fly for a while",

"which is?"they saked

"I need Amulet Heart to fly back to my home town, please you have to help me, there no meeting tomorrow and my parents won't notice i'm gone and it's a Friday. Come on!" I begged (a bit out of character, bare with me)

"ok!" Ran said

**-next day-**

"let's go" I said as we went outside

"Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK... Chara Nari Amulet Heart!"

It was a while before I got there, like 3 hours but so worth it. When i got there not much has changed, same stores, parks, and my School! I saw some teachers coming out, my old Sensei*!

"SENSEI!" I called and they looked my way as I ran toward them

"Amu-Chan? Is that you? My you grown, but didn't you move?" He asked

"Yes, really and Yes I did but i thought I might visit!" I said

"How do you like your new school, and how have you been-"

We caught up with other students that were in his group and older students that knew me. It was actually fun, as I left...

"Amu-chan, X-egg!" my chara said

We ran to the park where we saw about 7 x-egg

"muri muri muri~" they said

'Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK... Chara Nari Amulet Heart!"

they attacked and attacked and they were fighting so hard and not giving up, 'now'

"So you won't stop attacking you won't give up on trying to get me, yet you give up on your dream easily!" I yelled at them they stopped and look at me

"Negative Heart Lock ON... OPEN HEART!" They left back to their owners as soon as there were purified

When I detansformed(how ever they call it), i heard someone yell my name, I turned around and saw...

**-Somewhere else-**

**Izumi POV**

"Izumi give up, she won't come back. It's been 4 years" Alex told me

"NO!NO!NO! she promised, and i believe in Amu-chi! I know she'll come back, I won't stop believing, it's like me telling you to stop believing in Cres. How would you feel if he went away!" I said

He sighed and left me alone.

Oh hi, let me introduces myself I'm Izumi! One of Amu-chi (i liked to call her that when i'm not serouis) best/old friend! I have blond hair with purple highlights,tied into a ponytail just below my shoulders

Alex: has light blue hair with black highlight tips, (think Kukai style hair)

Mikaru: Has brown hair, Yellow highlights that go just bellow her shoulder

Mike: Has black hair with blue highlights

**_SHUGO CHARA:_**

Me: Yume*- she has blond hair let down to her shoulders, she wears light purple shorts above her knees with a black belt(like Amu's), her shirt sleeves are to her elbows, with a black shade ending. she has purple shoes with black lining. Her shugo chara egg is light purple, it has Syringe flower on it

Alex: Cres- his shugo chara has short light blue hair, he has a black shirt with the bottom fading to white, and shorts. he has a crescent moon clip in his hair. he wears black and blue shoes. His Shugo Chara egg is light blue, with a picture of black crescent moon

Mikaru: Nikkō*- has dirty blond hair tied in a high ponytail, and is wearing a yellow dress with red frills on the bottom and the sleeves, and red boots with a yellow bow on the front. She also has a headband (like Dia) with a sun fire symbol. Her egg is yellow with a sun fire symbol on it

Mike: Gitā*- has a green shirt with a black skull in the middle, and a green vest with black outlines, green ripped jeans, with black shoes with green shoelaces. He also has a green guitar, with black designs.

"Izumi x-eggs" Yume said

"right"I said and followed Yuma to the x-eggs, but when we got there, they turned back to normal and went to their owners, and a girl was standing there, with pink hair?

'Amu?'

"AMU-CHI" I yelled she turned around "Izumi?" she said

I ran and gave her a hug! "Amu-chi, it's been a while"

"yea, it has"

* * *

**Aqua:OK how was that, Amu got to see Izumi**

**Sensei = Teacher**

**Yume = Dream**

**Nikkō = Sun**

**Gitā = Guitar**

**best names I could come up with for the SC **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Aqua: hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**(no one's POV)**

"Izumi! I can't believe it! It's been so long!" Amu said hugging her long time friend

"Yea, it has been too long!" She replayed

"So this is the famous Hinamori Amu that you talk about" Yuma said

"Izumi! You have a Shugo Chara?!" Amu said

"YEA! Wait, if you can see her, than does that mean you have a Chara too?" she asked

"UN*, well 4 Chara, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia" She said as they came from behind her back

"KAWAI*" Izumi yelled causing people to look at her and Amu

"oh, Gomen'nasai*, let's go, I'll call the others to come over to my house and we'll have a KNIGHT REUNION" she yelled again and more people look at her

**-Half an hour later-**

"Why do you think Izumi want's us at her house?" Mikaru asked

"I don't know, it's Izumi were talking about" Mike said

"Good point" she said

_They rang the doorbell and waited till Izumi open the door, but it wasn't her who open the door..._

"How can I help you?" asked Amu

"Oh, were looking for Iz-Iz-AMU!" Alex yelled, then hugged her joined by a surprised Mikaru and Mike.

"It's good to see you to" Amu said

**-A hour later and explaining and introduction of the Chara's-**

"That's hard to believe" Mike said

"What that I'm back or that I have Chara's" Amu said

"Both" he said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amu said as the others laugh

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that i never came back, it's I wanted but I couldn't because the friends I made in Seiyo also have Chara's and they made a Guardian when I never wanted to be and-' she got cut off by Mikaru**  
**

"Hey we understand, you were the only one that was able to pure the eggs and they needed you, so if you were to leave, how were they be able to pure the egg. Hey aren't you needed there?" she said

"Yea, that was my flaw in the plan. I just hope that there OK" Amu said

"Hey they be fine, there Guardians for a reason, they can take care of any x-eggs. I think" Mike said

**Meanwhile **

"There too many, were's Amu-Chan" Tadase said

"Let me call her, distract them for me" Rima said

"OK! Go Go Little Duckies!"Yaya said but they go scared when the x-eggs 'glared' at them

Rima was calling Amu but she wasn't answering "She not answering!"Rima said

"What do we do?" Nagi asked

"Hold them off till Amu-chan can get here and help" Tadese said

**With the SC**

"That sound like fun!" Nikko said

"Yea, but Kiseki liked to look for the embryo" Ran said

"Like when Amu-chan little sister came with us to a meeting, we thought a balloon was the embryo and went around the school trying to get it-desu" Su explained

"They made Amu-chan worried so much" Dia said

" Like the time you want with Utau and help her made x-eggs" Miki said

"Amu-chan lost sight in her radiance, I said sorry many time" Dia said

"Wait, you helped make x-eggs?" Gita said

"yes, because I was 'X'ed" She said

**With Amu**

"why do I feel like something happening" Amu said and she check her phone it said: '5 missed calls from Rima, 5 Voice mail'

Amu checked her voice mail:

1: 'Amu were are you, we need you'

2: 'There are many x-eggs'

3: 'We can't hold on'

4: 'Please hurry and answer!'

5: 'AMU we losing pow-'

the last one was cut off

"Mina* RAN ,MIKI, SU, DAI! Iku yō*"Amu yelled

They ran out of the house ignoring the calls of her friends 'I'm coming, hold on'

"Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK... Chara Nari Amulet Heart!"

"Heart Speeders!" She yelled

When she got there there were on the floor

"MINA! Daijōbude* Tadse-kun, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko"

"AMU!" she turned around and saw Izumi, Mike, Mikaru, and Mike

"Let us help" they said

"you can do Chara Nari?"she asked

"un" they nodded

"Amu?" Rima said

"Rima! thank god your ok, sorry I want here early, I'm going to make it up to you guys. Just rest I'll take care of e everything with help" she said

"Help?"

Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK... Chara Nari,

Amulet Heart

True Moon

Dream Feeling

Sun Angle

Rebel Music "

"OK, let's do this" Amu said

* * *

**_Aqua: how was this chapter? hoped you liked it!_**

**UN = Yea**  
**KAWAI = cute**  
**Iku yō = let's go**  
**Daijōbude = are you ok**

**_description_****_ of the chara nair bellow_**

_T__rue Moon is Alex and Cres:_

He wearing has a white shirt with black lining with a Blue Vest with a yellow crest moon on the back.  
Blue shorts that stop above his knee. and white shoes with black lining.

_Dream Feeling is Izumi and Yuma:_

She wearing a purple tank-top with a black sweater that stops at her elbows. a skirt thats purple and has black outline, and she wears flats with the Syringa flower on them, and the prints on her skirt

_Sun Angle is Mikaru and Nikko:_

She wearing a Yellow dress that goes to her knees with red frills at the end, and a tie with a bow on her right side of her and her symbol, with angle wings a little bigger than amulet angle that changes color from red, to light orange to yellow

_Rebel Music is Mike and Gita: _

He wearing Black ripped jean with green outlines, a black shirt with a green belt and green jacket with a green skull on the back He also has a green guitar with black out lines.

**OK next is a battle, but warning I am bad at those! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Aqua: HELLO! Hope you like the story so far! and yea early post, thought you might want to read, like i said bad with battles so sorry if it's bad! **

* * *

"There are so many" Mike said

"Amu, what do we do?" Mikaru said

"What can you guys do?" she asked

"oh oh, leave this to me!" Izumi said "Dream Mist" a mist came from her hand and some the x-eggs fell asleep

"My turn, Cres Shower" Alex said little crescent shaped moons hit some the of the x-eggs an paralyzed them

"Nice, now let me show you how I do it, Heart Rod, Spiral Heart Special!" Amu said

"That's takes care of half but that's not going to last for very long" Mikaru said

"Negative Heart Lock on... Open Heart!" She said as she cleanse the eggs

"WATCH OUT!" Mike yelled as the other eggs stared to attack more, and went straight towards to the Guardians, "STOP" Amu said and went in front of them and took the full force of the attack. She was sent flying

"AMU" the other screamed

"I'm fine" she said as she walked in front of the Guardians again "nobody hurts my fiends while I'm around" She said

'Amu, is really the same yet different' they thought

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey look it's flower girl and her little friends, and look she brought her stuff bear" Some boy said _

_"Leave us alone" the a girl said _

_"aww poor kids"they said in a mocking voice _

_"Chotto* why are you bothering __my__ friends,_ _nobody hurts my fiends while I'm around" a pink-head said _

_"H-hinamoir Amu?!, _S-sumimasen!*" _they said and ran away_

_"Are you ok?" Amu said _

_"Yea, thanks!" they said and did a group hug_

**-Flashback Over-**

The x-eggs stared to attack more

"Alex, help me out"

"Right, Light Moon" **(best name I got) **and a full moon appeared, the x-eggs got trapped in the light

"Heart Rod, Spiral Heart Special" she said and got the rest of the eggs

"Negative Heart Lock on... Open Heart!" She said as she cleanse the rest of eggs

They detransform and the Guardians stared to wake up

"Amu! Are you ok?" Rima said

"Yea, don't worry. But What about you guys? I'm sorry I was late I was busy and couldn't make on time" she said

"Where fine, but Amu-chan who are these people?" Tadese ask

"They have Shugo Chara" Kiseki said

"They do?" He said

"oh, let me introduce them to you, Kights these are the Guardians,

King Chair: Hotori Tadase, and his Chara, Kiseki

Queen Chair: Mashiro Rima, and her Chara, Kusukusu

Jack Chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko and his Chara, Rhythm

Ace Chair; Yuki Yaya and her Chara Chara, Pepe

And you know me, Joker. Were the Guardians" she explained

"Guardians meet Knights:

Blue Knight: Alex and his Chara, Cress

Yellow Knight: Mikaru and her Chara Nikko

Green Knight: Mike and his Chara Gita

Purple Knight: Izumi and her Chara Yume

And me, White Knight. Were the Knights, and believe it or not I was leader of the Knights" Amu said/explained

"Amu-chi, these are them?"Izumi ask

"Oh, I thought they look different, I don't see what so special about them" Mikaru said

"What that suppist to mean?" Rima ask

"Well I would have thought the Guardians be more different they way she describe you, Rima her 'bestfriend', well just know I was also her bestfriend" she said in a cold voice "Ya* Mikaru be diffrent and glow, Chara Change!" Nikko said

"Well I thought you look more FUN! And you look plain to me" she said in a bubbly voice

They look shock that she was totally different she calm and knows what to say, but now she just said what's on her mind without a care in the world

"That's her Chara Chang to be say what on her mind without hesitation" Mike said

"Gomen*, I never meant to say that" She said as she went to the corner of a wall

"Hey while were at it, what's your Chara Chang?" Alex ask

"umm, you don't want to know Amu said

"Come on Amu"Mike said

"OK! Chara Chang" Ran said "Hop!Step!Jump!" and Amu started to fly everywhere,

"My turn, Drew!Draw!Drawn!" And Amu clouth changed to a white blouse with a black short coat on that stopped at her waist. A plaid back and gray skirt with white leggings with a skull design on it.

"My turn too! Chips!Syrup!Whip-desu!" And Amu stared to make cookies

Both Knights and Guardians were laughing at what was happening

"STOOOP!" She yelled and they did and she fell onto the floor with a 'thump'

"Ita*, anyway let's go home."

"But Amu, were so far way. It took most of Mikaru and Izumi power to get here" Mike said

"Than, come sleep over at my house like when we were little!" She said

"Good plan, than we off" Mike said as they stared to leave

"Oh, don't worry I'll make it to the meeting in time this time" Amu said to the Guardians, and left to the Knights

**(next day, Royal Garden) **

"She's late" Rima said

"Aww, Amu-chi said she be here" Yaya said

then Rima phone went off

"It's from Amu. It says ' can't make it, srry i'll make it up 2 u.' She staring to froget her job as Guardian" she said

"It's ok, I bet she with her friends, just think if you were in her shoes, wouldn't you do the same"Nagi said

"I guess your right, there's not much to talk about anyway..." and they contuined with out Amu

**(With Amu)**

"Run!" Mike scremed

They were at the park and they were playing tag with Ami. And Alex was 'it'

"Onē-chan watch owt!" Ami said, and Alex taged her

"It's on" And they played till Sun Set, and stop for ice-cream

"Aww, we have to go" Izumi said

"Such a shame, I wish we could stay" Mikaru said

"YEAH, than we could have played longer" Mike said

"Too bad we have school, we should hurry. Izumi, Mikaru if you please" Alex said

"Ok" they said, they did Chara Nair

"Hey wait. Let's make a plan, Spring Break is only about 2 weeks away, why don't you come over!" Amu said

"Wea so we can plwy mwre" Ami said

"Yea, that sound cool!"

"Were in"

"OK, it settle, and here's my number :XXX-XXX-XXXX" See you soon!" She said

* * *

**Aqua: Hello! hope you like the chapter! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE BAD LITTLE 'BATTLE' SEACEN **

**Ya = hey**  
**Gomen = sorter way of saying sorry**  
**Sumimasen = excise me **  
**Chotto = hey**  
**Ita = ow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Aqua: Srry for a late post but i got sick and it was not fun, you all hate me, i know it, i'm so so so so sooooooooooo sorry, *sob* please enjoy the chapter *sob* **

* * *

**(no one's POV)**

Amu is really happy knowing her friends are coming over and there were going to hang out like old times, so for the past 2 weeks, she hasn't been playing attention in school**(but that's normal :P)**, and she has no idea what they're talking about when it comes to the Guardian meetings. There getting worried about it and when Ikuto came she just walk passed him just thinking what fun things she can do when they come that when she notice:

"Oh, sorry I had a lot on my mind an-" She got cut off by her phone

_"Moshi Moshi*, ah Izumi!_

_'Amu-chi it's all set were ready'_

_Right, i'll be there now_

_'Hurrrrrry'_

_I'm going, I'm going"_ and with that Amu left not evening saying bye to Ikuto or the Guardians

"What was that about, Amu normally notices me" Ikuto said

"Were not sure she been like that ever sins her old friends came back into her life" Nagi said

"Her old friends?"

"Yea, Amu-chi seems very happy"

"She found her old friends from before she moved, they called themselves Knights" Tadese said

**-With Amu-**

She saw her friends coming towards her sins it was Friday and the last day of school they came over

"Amu-Chi" Izumi yelled and tackle her pink-head friend

"Izumiiiii!"Amu yelled as she fell to the ground

"Izumi, get off Amu" Mikaru said

"Ok!" She said and got off

"Need help?" Alex ask and helped her up

"Thanks, let's go, my mom got the stuff ready, boys in spare room girls in mine, but you can hang in mine before you sleep"

They went to her house and were talking about how they got there Charas and school till they got to Amu house

"Tadaima*" Amu yelled

"Ah, Alex, Mikaru, Mike, Izumi, it's soo good to see you again" Midori said **(Her mom)** and hugged them

"You too Mrs. Hinamori" Mikaru said

"Oh please call me Midori you know me so well anyway" she said

"Ahhh, I heard a boy's voice w- oh Alex, Mikaru, Mike, Izumi!" Tsumugu **(Her dad)** said and hugged them

"Tsumugu! Wow you haven't changed at all" Alex said

"It's been a while, my parents sent this" Mike said and gave them a pictures of Amu parents and other adults

"Arigatō, wow they really changed, well will leave you kids to chat" and with at they left

"So, Amu-Chan we saw your Chara Change what are your friends like?" Alex ask

"Um, Yaya personalty turns into a real baby, though she all was like that, Rima can do the Bala- Balance perfect, Nigihiko gets really good at sports and more confident, and Tadese-kun, um well he, um..." she said

"What?" they asked

"He shouts out stuff about world domination" she said

They blinked and stared laughing

"Please don't say prince in front of him or Kiseke or insult comedy, that will trigger their Chara Change" Amu said

"Fine" they said still laughing

"What about you guys, well beside Mikaru?"

"Fine, Yuma!"

"Chara Change!" and a purple Syringe flower appeared in her hair,

"Amu you look well, you know, you should add some black highlights in your hair so you can match more things to your outfits" Izumi said in a calm soft voice

Amu was stun, that the bright full of energy girl is now calm but still acting cute.

"Chara Change" Cres said and a Crescent shape moon appeared in Alex hair

"AMU-CHAN IT'S GOOD THAT YOUR BACK, WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Alex said and hugged Amu

She tried to get out of his hold and when she did Alex was in a corner

"Chara Change!" and a green guitar appeared in Mike hands, he stared to play a rock melody

"Wow, your chara changes really surprised me, I really hope you can make your dream come true " Amu said

"Same for you Amu" Mikaru said

"onee-chan! Are thwy herw! Mikaru-onee, Mike-ni, Izumi-onee, Mike-ni **(I think?)**" Ami said and hugged each of them

"I know, let's play for a while before dinner"

"yea"

**-With Guardians- **

"Ne do you think we can go to the pool this week" Yaya asked

"I think, why don't we ask Amu-Chan to come with us" Nagi said

"Your right" Yaya than stared to call Amu

_'Moshi Moshi' Amu said in a soft_

_Ne Amu-chi can you come the pool with us on Sunday?_

_'Sure, um can some friends come with us?'_

_Friends?_

_'My friends from my old school"_

"What do you think?"

"Well we can't be rude, they are also Amu-chan friends too so yes" Tadase said

_Ok Ami-chi see ya _

_'ok bye'_

"Are you sure about that Tadase?" Rima asked

"Well we can get to know them better and then maybe we can be friends" he replayed

**-Back with Amu-**

"Onee-chan fwond you" Ami said

"Wow you found all of us, and I used to win this game every time we played " she said as she laughed

"Yea yo did and you finally lost" they said and stared to laugh

"Dinner!" Midori called

"Coming"

"That reminds me, Yaya invited us to go to the pool, can we go mama, papa"

"Sure why not"

"YEAH" they yelled

After dinner they washed up and went to up to Amu room talk before they went to sleep

"So Amu tell us which boy do you like" Izumi asked

"W-what do you mean"

"I knew it, which boy is it?"

"Yea which boy?"

"Once-chan hws a cwush on the pwince"

"AMI"

"Ahh so it Tadase right"

"NOO! GOODNIGHT" Amu yelled and went to sleep whle they were laughing at her

* * *

**Aqua: *still crying* this is not very good i know but i'll try to post the next chapter sooner b and i'll try to add some tadamu and amuto but i'll need help help with that part so if anyone has an idea PM me or leave a review but note this story has no tadamu or amuto endding, sorry to say.**

**_Moshi Moshi = hello when answering a phone call _**

**_Tadaima = i'm home_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Aqua: Ok sorry for the wait, hope you like the chapter! and sorry no tadamu or amuto caz i got nothing, i'll try in the next chapter**

* * *

(Amu POV)

I woke up early and went downstairs I saw mom making breakfast with Mikaru and Izumi, Ami and dad watching TV, Alex Mike were outside stretching

"What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, pancakes with OJ" my mom replayed

_"_After breakfast we all went out and I showed them around the area and told them everything when I fist moved here, how I was called 'Cool and Spicy' how I got my Charas, and stuff that happen when Rima and Kairi came, and what happen to Dia, it was nice to finally let it all out. They told things that has happen to them, when they got there Charas it was 1 mount after I left

_**~FlashBack~**_

_Izumi woke up from another dream of Amu again_

_"I wish you were here-hmm?" She looked at her bed and there was a purple egg_

_"AHHHHHHH, I LAYED AN EGG! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN, WE NEVER LEARNED THIS IN HEALTH" She yelled_

**_With Mikaru_**

_"Man these dreams are so weird- what's this?" she looked and saw a Yellow/Red egg on her bed_

_"I'm- I'm not even going to asked how I did this"_

**_With Alex_**

_"OK, calm down calm down this is not happening, not happening, you did not lay an egg" He said trying to calm down_

**_With Mike_**

_"OK this is by far the weirdest day of my life" he said as he held an egg in his hands_

_They meet up with each other but they notice there were all acting different when they showed the eggs there were surprised they 'layed' a egg then the all started to hatch_

_"Hello" they all said_

_"H-hi" they responded_

_"I'm Yume"_

_"I'm Cres"_

_"I'm Nikko"_

_"And I'm Gita"_

_"Were your Shugo Chara!"_

_"Shugo what?" Alex said_

_"Shugo Chara, were who you want to be cause Amu isn't here to support you we'll help you!" Nikki said_

_"You see all kids have an egg in their sole, there would be self yet unseen, and that's who we are, you each have a dream but you are unsure because your friend, Amu is gone" Yum said_

_"How- how did you know about our friend Amu?" Alex asked_

_"Didn't you just hear Yume! Were your SHUGO CHARA!" Cres said_

_-after a while of explaining-_

_"Oh that makes now" they said_

_the Chara sighed as their owner finally understand_

_"Well it's nice to meet Yume/Cress/Nikko/Gita!" they all said in union and smiled at each other_

_~Flashback Over~_

After breakfast they went out

"So what happened after I left the Knight project?" Amu asked

"Well things were more complex..." Alex stated

"We were lost" Mikaru said

"And the new Knights"

"They are catching on and are doing better, we visit them sometimes, but I think they freak to see the first White Knight, sins the rumors are still there"

"Really"

"Yea' hey nodded

"Amu-chi, do you still know that dance?"

"I think"

"Let's go to the park and bring the old times back"

"OK, Mikaru"

"Let's go"

"All right the Knight Girls are back!" Mike cheered

**With the Guardians**

They were walking around till they heard music

"Is that Rin Kagamin" Yaya yelled

"I think it is" Nagi replayed

"Let's check it out'she said and stared to run to the park only to Amu, Mikaru and Izumi dancing to the song

"What are they doing?" Rima asked as she go there and people also came to check out the music and some people stared to recorded them

"Wow Amu-Chan great"

"Yea"

**Amu**

"Wow, I never thought that would happen why don't we entertain them for a while"

"Great idea! Me first! Me first!" Izumi yelled

"OK"

And she went back to face the crowd and was singing Koi Wa Nan Darou **(Mermaid Melody)**

"Wow Izumi has really improve, even better than me"

"That dose't mean your getting out of this"

"Wha? You were serious!"

"Yes"

**Guardians (srry for going back and fourth)**

"Izumi-san is a good singer" Nagi said

"Quite, Yaya is trying to listen"

Than Mikaru came out and stated to sing Return to The Sea **Mermaid Melody LOL :P)**

"She also has a great voice" Tadase said and they nodded in return

"I wonder id Amu is going to sing" Rama said and stated to think what kind of song she would sing and what would happen

**Amu**

She is freaking out!

"W-what do I do I don't know any song"

"Amu! calm down, your the White Knight, we chose you for a reason you been in tough spots before right" Mike said

"Y-your right. I know a Song, but Miki Chara Change with me, I might need help"

**Guardians**

As Mikaru got off it was 3 mins before Amu got up she stated to sing a song nobody knew but it was still good **(Kokoro no tamago)**

"I never heard that song before" Nagi said

"GO AMU-CHI!" Yaya yelled

"Nice it fits her very well" Rima said and Tadase nodded in responses

**Amu**

When she fished the song she was happy

"Amu that was great!" Mike said

"Awesome!" Izumi

"Great Job" Alex said

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it with out your help and Miki"

"Let's go out one more time!" Izumi cheered and they went out and took a bow, when Amu picked her head up she saw the Guardians and waved to them and they waved backed

**Later**

Amu ran up to the Guardians and asked "did you guys see that?"

"Yea! Amu-chi your good!" Yaya yelled

"You were great" Nagi said and Tadase nodded in response

"Yes good" Rima said

"Really, I think Izumi and Mikaru were better"

"AMU-CHI!" Izumi yelled and juped on Amu back

"I-Izumi!" Amu said as she almost fell

"Let's go! Let's go!" she kept repeating

"Go where?" Tadase asked

"To get ice-cream you wanna come" Amu asked

"Sure!" Yaya yelled and stared to jump on Amu

"Guys get OFF!"she yelled as the other laugh

* * *

**Aqua: I'm sorry**

**Izumi: Don't worry! now ice- cream!**

***Give Ice-cream out***

**Aqua: No Japanese this time :p i'll try to post the next chapter sooner but summer coming out! .**

**In till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Aqua: hello! im done with my projects, so I'll have more time to write this story (I think ^.^;) anyway hope u like this chapter! **

**anyway Sutāto*! (Start) **

* * *

**Amu POV**

We all went to the nearest Ice-Cream Shop Alex, Yaya and I got chocolate ice cream, Tadase, Mikaru, and Mike got vanilla ice cream, Nagi, Izumi and Rima got strawberry and even the Shugo Chara got Ice-cream (I don't know how) and we were talking for a while it seems that Knights and Guardians are having fun together! But then I heard something from the end of the street and went to check it out, I didn't notice that they were calling me till they caught up with me

"Amu-Chan, is something wrong" Tadase asked me

"No. I thought I heard something" I responded but as we stared to leave

"X-chara!" The Chara said and We looked and saw a bunch of them "Let's go" I said and hey nodded

"Yaya Kokoro/Watashi no kokoro/ Bokoro no kokoro UNLOCK... Chara Nari

Amulet Heart

Platinum Royal

Clown Drop

Beat Jumper

Dear Baby

Dream Feeling

True Moon

Sun Angle

Rebel Music" We said

The X-chara were out of control and were going everywhere, they were about to spread "Izumi! Yaya!" I yelled

"Roger! Go Go little Duckies!/Dream Mist!" they said in union and the x-chara feel asleep and were in a group

"AMU! Shock Notes!" I head Mike said and two green amps came and he shot notes **(Like Harp Note :) from Megaman)** at the x chara that were about to hit me and they were paralyzed on the floor

"Thanks" I told him

"Cres Shower!" and the eggs were paralyzed on the floor, but there was still more and they were going crazy, some crashed into me making me fall

"AMU!" I head, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came I looked up and saw

'IKUTO?!'

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to see you, I'm taking a break so I thought of you and you were lucky I came when I did" he smirked cause I can feel myself blushing

"N-never mind!" I said and went back to the others

"Ohh, Amu-chi who that?" Izumi asked

"Not now Izumi!" I said

"Sun GLOW!" Mikaru said and little sun exposed and captured the eggs

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima also caught some eggs

"Beat Shoot!" Nagi said and scared the eggs to Tadase who caught them in a net with Yaya

"Great! Now put them together" and they put them in one area "Tadase!" I called to him and he nodded we brought out rod/staff out

"Spiral Heart Special!" and got the eggs

"White Decoration!" He said and we put our rod/staff together

"Platinum Heart!" we said when it was over everyone looked at us

"I can't remember the last time we did that" I said and Tadase nodded

"Sugoi*"Izumi said

"What great power" Mikaru said and Alex nodded

"Hey it's getting late we should get going" Mike said

"So Amu should I go to your house?" Ikuto said close to my ear

"N-no I ALREADY HAVE FRIENDS OVER SO, BYEE!" I said while running and Knight closely behind me waving 'bye'

~later~

"Wow Amu-Chan was he also a crush, hmm" Mike asked

"N-no, he's just an annoying Neko*" I said

"Your hiding something" Mikaru said

"S-shut up, let's sleep early we have to go pool tomorrow anyway" I said trying to ignore the question and they giggled and the boys went to their rooms saying 'goodnight' on there way out

**Next day and End of POV**

Amu woke up at 4 in the morning she got a massage from Yaya saying them meet up in front of school at 4:30 she stared at the massage for 5 seconds then realized there were going to be late

"Wake UP! she yelled at the girls then to the boys they got all their stuff ready in 20 min. **(how dose that not awake up the rest of the family?)** and ran out of the house withe the Chara still in their eggs sleeping. They got their in 15 min. and the others were already there. (Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Nagi,... Kukai, and Kairi?! :P Had to put them in)

"Sorry. We got. The massage. Late" Amu said breath less

"it doesn't matter as long as your here!" Yaya cheered and A car pulled in

"Nikaidou-Sensei?, Yukari Sanjo?" Amu said as she she saw her old teacher driving in the car

"Ah Himamori-san" He said

"_HINAMORI _'sensei'" Amu said in a mad tone

"Ah ah Gomen* Himamori-san" he still said wrong, Amu friends looked at Amu who was really mad but cooled off

"Dose he normally said that?" Izumi asked

"Yes" the other answers

"Anyway! Let's GO!" Yaya yelled

**~Later~**

"Yaya, this isn't a pool" Amu said

'It's not?"

"IT'S A WATER PARK" everyone yelled at her

"WHAA IT'S NOT MY FAULT TO ME IT'S A POOL" she said and the other fell anime style

"Anyway let's change and meet here once were done" Izumi said

**With the Girls**

Yaya was whispering something to Miki who nodded in response

"Drew! Draw! Drawn!" and Amu was wearing a 2 piece white bikini with a fore-leaf clover(Amulet Fortune + color) designs on them with 2 white bows on the sides, with matching hat, bag, and flip-flops

"WHAT! MIKI!" Amu yelled and Miki did the same things to the others

Rima was wearing a red and white bikini. with 2 red bow on the side with matching sun-glasses, bag and flip-flops,

Yaya had 1 piece suit with bunny on it with matching hat and flip-flops

Sanjo had a 2 piece bating suit,

Izumi also had a purple suit with the Syringe flower on it with matching sun-glasses and flip-flops

Mikaru had a yellow/red 2 piece bikini with suns on it and 2 bows on the side

"MIKI" they yelled but Yaya was happy

"Look Amu-chi you have a chest!" Yaya yelled and the others looked** (my friend made me add this part, she has a perv mind, she'll write the rest of this chapter for a while while i'll supervise and she Bluey)**

"wow Amu, A cup going to B cup how nice" they teased

**With the boys **

"What's taking so long?" Kukai said

"Don't worry Souma-kun**(?)** there girls they take their time" Tadase said

"he right, women take more time" Yuu said** (the teacher) **

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Amu said running with the other behind her. The boys were surprised

"W-what" Amu asked

"No-nothing" they said

'They look cute!' they thought **(they might be OOC for a bit with me hehe)**

"Anyway let's GO!" Izumi and Yaya yelled at the same time

* * *

**Aqua: ok how was that? sorry bout Bluey**

**Bluey: Hey it's not my fault **

**Aqua: Yes it is i told u not to add that, so apologizes **

**-10 mins later-**

**Bluey: sorry**

**Aqua: one more thing i won't be able to work on chapter 10 for next week because i'm going away for a while and Bluey can't work on this alone. i'll try to post the next chapter from where I am and let's hope we can work it out**

**Bluey: yea sorry :P **

**Both: see u next time! :)**


	10. Supper Short Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Aqua: hi i'm back and this is going to be a super short chapter and maybe the others too form a while**

**Bluey: yea sorry so enjoy**

* * *

**(Amu POV)**

We stared to have fun but these other people came along that seem to know us

"Hey loo is that, it is, 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu" the red hair girl said

"what's it to you" I said in my Cool and Spicy tone

"Nothing we just don't think that pink hair is real and you are too" she said and people around 'ohh'

"Wh-what did you say, little red head but umm you should bleach your hair you can see the blonde in the back" I replayed and she cover her back head and the people "ohh" again Kukai and Alex patted her back smiling

"Y-you do not talk to me like that" she said raising her voice

"I just did and we don't have time to waist, let's go" I said but she got in my way

"Your not going anywhere, you hear me"

"Yea, like Michelle is right" her friends said

"You can't insult my girlfriend like that" the other boy said

"Well were already going" Mike said

"And too bad she just did" Mikaru said to the guy as we started to leave they got in ourway again

"No way" the bf said

"Meet me at the pear in 20 minutes unless your scared Miss Cool and Spicy" she said

"Fine if you want it like that" I replayed when they left I notice what I got into

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" I yelled

"Don't worry Amu-chi!" Izumi said smiling

'She doesn't get it' I thought and when I looked to the others they were smiling too, Just what is she going to make me do?

* * *

**Aqua: IM SORRY THAT WAY BAD AND SHORT BUT I'LLMAKE UP FOR LATER WHEN WE'LL FINALLY DONE WITH MY THINGEY...**

**Bluey: and for those of you who don't know we posted a new story 'Hurts to Protect' hope you check that out soo...**

**Both: In till next time we might (or will) poster another supper short chapter(2-3 hopefully) **


	11. Supper Short Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: supper short**

**Aqua: ok here**

**Bluey: enjoy**

* * *

**No one POV**

"What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Amu yelled

"Calm down Amu" Mikaru said

"Let's go to the pear and find out what that girl, Michelle, has in store for you" Mike said

On the way Amu keep think on the things she would wan to do like:

'What if I have to play a sport, I can't without Ran or draw but I can't without Miki or cook i'll fail without Su or something I'm bad at?' **(way to think Amu ^-^;)**

When they got there Michelle was there waiting

"Thanks for coming" she said

"Whatever so what do you want me do?" Amu asked

"I want to see if your really all that good"

"Huh" Amu said

"You and me will have a challenge in sports, arts, Home EC. and Singing" She said

'Just great, just what i needed' Amu thought

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia please help me" She whisper to them but they shook their heads no

"Who you talking to" Michelle asked

"Don't tell me your praying to a Shugo Chara" she said

"W-what are you talking about"

"That's so sad those things don't exists, if they did it be so weird for a little thing to follow, and beside that so stupid to believe in one" she said

"Like yea, so stupid" the other girl said and that's when Ran and the other got mad and Ran did a Chara Change

"YOUR ON" Amu yelled

"Great, but we'er going have to say some things

Sports: have 3 members and a plan

Arts: something to paint

Cooking: a assistant and a good recipe to make

Singing; something to sing" she explained

"Fine" Amu replayed

* * *

**Aqua: ok next one will be soon**

**Bluey: and the next chapter might be bad**

**AquaBluey: Till next time**


	12. Supper Short Chapter 12

**Aqua: hey so I tried but i say it bad, and this is the last update for a while (2weeks) chack my profile for more details**

**Bluey; and i had no ide how to edit this **

* * *

No one POV

"Ok why did you you Chara Change with me?" Amu asked Ran

"Cause she insulted us Shugo Chara" she said and the others nodded

"HEY! Were doing sports now, and the game is vollyball!" Michelle call called out

"OK! Let's go Izumi and Kukai let's go" Amu said and they went to Michelle who was waiting for them by the court

"Bout time, for a sec. I thought Cool and Spicy chicken out" She said

"Let's play" Amu said

**A little Later **

So far Amu was lossing by 1 point it was 6-7 and the score you must get is 8

Michelle served and Kukai bumbed it up and Izumi spiked it but the other girl**(Jade)** bumped it up and M**(dont feel like typing her whole name)** got iover the next and Amu dived for the ball that went over the net and hmade point before they could save it

"7-7 next point wins" Nagi shouted

Amu then survived the ball and M bounced it over and K bumped it back and J did the same it keep going like this till J triped missing the ball and Amu won

"You idiot! We lost because of you! Why don't you watch it" Michelle yelled at Jade

"S-sorry" She said

"Dont you 'sorry' me" she said and that's when Amu stepped in

"Cool down don't be mad at her she tried her best" Amu said

"Fine, next art

* * *

**Aqua: this is the last chapter till i come back! bluiey is not here she left so this is good-bye for now**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aqua: hey so i got back on the 23 last week, i know, i know. I came home early go really home sick and i wanted to post sooner but, i need sleep, i woke up 7:25 for 1 week so i can run track! my god i wish i could tell you but on with the story**

**Bluey: you should have heard he on the phone, (caz they take it away for a week) she cried saying ' i want to come home'... LOL! :D**

**Aqua:SHUT UP HERE THE CHAPTER IGNORE WHAT SHE SAID!**

* * *

**Amu POV**

We met up with Michelle and she had 2 drawing pads and 2 color boxes

"We have to draw the ocean as well as we can, other random people will choose who wins" she said

"Fine" I said

"Chara Change Drew Draw Drawn" Miki said and my x clip turned into a spade clip

**~1 hour and 23 min later~**

"Done" I heard Michelle say, her picture was not half bad but just a few things off and we asked people to vote who painting was the best. I won 55-65 votes. She was so mad she threw a tramtrum**(like yaya did in ep 11)** the middle of the beach and we all sweat dropped

When she was done she came up to me

"Now we do cooking, get 2 people to help you" she said and I nodded

"Nagihiko and Mikaru can you help?" I asked they nodded, we caught up with Michelle who was at a smal bunk filled with cooking stuff and equipment

"Let's START" she yelled

"Chara Change Chip Syrup Whip **(I think)**!" Su said and my clip turned into a Clover clip

We started and it seem we were going to make a cake, we worked great, we knew who did what but with Michelle she kept yelling at them telling them what to do,

"Come on, you got this wrong!"

"Not enough flower, get the mix ready"

"Were going, were going"

"Mix is right here"

from Su Chara Change I feel like going over there and helping, but in the end they worked everything out and we finished ours was a four leaf clover and there was a flower, we had random people try our cake, it was a tie 23-23

"You got lucky Miss Cool and Spicy, last singing, pick a song and were going to sing in front of a crowd and they will decide who wins, be at the end of the pear in 20 mins" she said and left

"Ok now I need a song, what song can I sing?" I asked/said

"Something popular, something everyone knows" Tadase

"How about a song by Hoshina Utau?" A voice said behind

"Yea that could-" I said as I turned and said Utau

"Utau! What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well Yukari said she would be here and I guess I was late" She said

"H-H-HOSHINA UTAU! Sugoi*! Can I have your autograph" Izumi yelled

"S-sure, Amu do you know them" Utau asked me

"Amu, you know her, personalty!" Alex and Mike said

"Yea, were good friends" I said

"No way!" Mikaru said

"Utau theses are my old friends from before I moved, there were know as Knights and so was I so:

Blue Knight: Alex and his Chara, Cress

Yellow Knight: Mikaru and her Chara Nikko

Green Knight: Mike and his Chara Gita

Purple Knight: Izumi and her Chara Yume

and I was White Knight the leader of the Knights" I explained

"Wait why did you introduce our Chara, unless..." Mike stared

"H-Hoshina-san do you have a Chara?" Mikaru asked

"Yes I do, El and ll" she said and they came out

"Hey Amu been a while" El said and ll nodded

"Whoa just whoa" Alex said

"How? That's my question" Mikaru said

"I'll explain later, right know I only 10 min to come up with a song to sing" I said

"Right, so let's think"

* * *

**Aqua: OK i'll end it there so what song should Amu sing? i'm asking you to Review or PM a song she can sing **

**Bluey: and hoped you liked this chapter and not to ask much but plz review more ofter im dieing to know what you think**

**Aqua: shut-up if they dont want to review they dont**

**Bluey: Fine**

**Sugio = wow**

**Aqua: I notice i didnt add anymore Japanese for a while so one word!**

**Bluey: -.-**

**Till next time and im going to update 'Hurts to Protect' soon but quick thing, I wont get my laptop often anymore caz of my sister who has to take online classes for college and she uses this for other things (facebook) so it may take a while, sorry**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aqua: hello lets see what happens to Amu and the others and for the songs, find out!**

**Bluey: so enjoy the story**

* * *

**No one POV**

"Hey we have to go, we only have 3 min. to get there" Kukai said

"WHAT! I still can't think of a song" Amu said

"Think on the way" Mike said as they stated to run, they got there in time

"I thought you were never going to make it" Michelle said

"Well I'm here now, so let's get stated" Amu said

"Amu-chi you got a song" Yaya whispered asked

"Umm no" she whisper back, and they fell anime style

"Great, we have a croud of people waiting for us so I'll go first" She said and wen up on the make-sift stage

"Everyone the wait is over, we hope you enjoy the songs your about to hear, and don't forget to vote at he end! let's START!

-Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
I swooped down in the mysterious night.  
I sneak without any sound of footsteps  
In a lusting black cat's pose.

A silhouette that carries the moonlight on it's back  
"Come here" It smiles as it beckons me.

A shadow of desire squirms in the town  
It wanders in the guise of an angel  
It holds the shards of love without a place to go  
In it's arms as if it treasures them

As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also  
Having a happy dream?  
Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep." She sang

**-Backstage-**

"She good" Utau said

"Yea"

"Amu are you ok?" Rima asked

"Yea, i'm fine" Amu said

'I, can't think of any song that could help me, I was going to do Meikyuu Butterfly, now I can't' Amu thought

"She has a good voice" said a voice behind, they turned and saw

"IKUTO?!" they yelled

"IKUTO!" Utau yelled and hugged him

"Oh Utau, can you let go?" he asked

"No" she replayed

Then Michelle came back

"Ok your next Amu" she said and gave her the mic as Amu went up

"Hey everyone, hope you enjoy my song and don't foget to vote" Amu said

'what song, what so- maybe it may cost me this but it worth a shot' Amu thought

"tsumazuita ishikoro ni  
yatsu atari shitemita kedo  
hontou wa ki ga tsuiteta  
butsuketai omoi ga aru

isogou...

saisho kara umaku wa  
ikanai yo no naka no tsune  
ima o namida de nigeru no wa  
kantan de kawaige mo atte

nai nai nai watashi ja nai  
seiippai senobi shiyou  
ue o muite ase o fuite  
mada hashireru yo

ookiku nareba wakaru to  
osaeteta jibun da kedo  
iku yo iku yo ikitai toko ni  
makenai tteba kokoro wa  
ookiku natte wakatta  
motto sugoi yume darake  
hiru mo yoru mo kienai kara ne  
watashi ni wa mieru " She sang

**-Back Stage- **

"W-what she singing? it's not at all Cool or Spicy" Michelle said

"Totally lame" Jade siad

"It's not lame" Yaya said

"Its a good song, that I would help publish" Utau said

"Utau-sama, why" Michelle asked

"Cause it seems like a fun song" she replayed and Amu came back after finishing the song and Jade went up

"OK everyone that's it now please vote who had the better song, Hinamori Amu or Kin Michelle" she sid and everyone

-20 min later-

"Ok the results are in, and the winner is... Michelle by 2 votes!" Jade said

"HA, I bet you" she said

"Amu still won, 2-1" Rima said

"WHAT!"

"Sports and art" Mikaru said

"Then a tie" Kukai said

"Than you finally won" Alex said

"I don't care, well that settle that, good-bye!" she said and left

"Wait Michelle, don't be mad"

"Yea come on babe" they said running after her

"Now that that's finally over, I'll go and buy us some drinks. before the line get's longer" Amu said

"We'll come with you" Izumi said and Mike, Alex, and Mikaru followed

"Well was that fun?" Utau asked

"It was fun, beside the fact Amu got challenge" Rima said

"Yea. Lots of things have happen sins they came" Nagi said

"who are they anyway" Utau asked

"There old friends for Amu-chan. before she moved" Tadase said

"Is that so, what do you know?" Utau asked

"They were great friends, and they were like us Guardians, but Called Knights" Kukai said

"But she spending more time with them, and forgetting about us, and that we need her" Nagi said

" it would have been better if Amu-chi forgot them" Yaya said

"Really, if that how you feel than you should tell us" a voice said. they turned and saw Alex, Izumi, Mike, Mikaru and Amu, there heads were down **(Like there hair would cover there eyes so it look black, something like that)**

"Nice friends you got there Amu" Mikaru said

"I think we should go" Alex said and they turned around leaving, Amu still stood there

"Amu-chan, we... we didn't mean it like that" Tadase stated

"We ment-" Nagi was cut off

"I don't want to hear it! If You don't like my friends, they don't hang out with me till this vacation over in 3 days" She yelled at them and turned around

"MIKARU, IZUMI, MIKE, ALEX WAIT UP" she yelled to her friends who were a bit far

"Sayōnara*" She said and ran to catch up with the Knights and her Chara following behind her

"Amu/Chan/Chi" They said as she left

* * *

**Aqua: how was that? was it ok?**

**Bluey: hope u review! and thx i-we finally go 50 reviews! yea!**

_**Sayōnara - bye (used when that person is not going to see them for a while)**_

_**song link on my profile for Amu song**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Aqua: hey, ok srry for not posting soon, i have no excuse this time.**

**Bluey: and this story nearing the end, **

**Izumi: whaa! this story can't end! **

**Aqua: Izumi get back to the story!**

**Izumi: No way, I'm staying here**

**Bluey:GO!*pushes her to story* hope u like the chapter :) and sorry its short**

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that" Tadase said

"I know, we have to go apologizes" Nagi said

"But you hear Amu-chi, she doesn't want to see us till school" Yaya said

"Do you think we can see her at her house" Nagi asked

"Knowing her she say she not here" Rima said

"Oi!" a voice called

"Kairi, Yukari, Nikaidou? Your here to" Utau said

"Yea" Nikaidou replayed

"Were were you?"

"We had our own trip" he said

"Your were saying something about the Joker?" Kairi asked

"Yea, we said some things we didn't mean, and Amu-chan and her friends over heard us" Nagi said

"Why don't you if you can help, Kairi" Nikaidou asked

"I don't know" he said

"It help us alot" Tadase said

"Then I'll try" he said

* * *

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think they would ever say that" Amu said

"Don't worry about it, beside we din't know them very well" Alex sad

"Let's go home, we promise a video chat some our parents" Mike said

"then let's go! let's GO!" Izumi cheered! and stated to run

"Wait up! Izumi!" Amu yelled as they all stared to run

**-Later at Amu house-**

"I'm- r-really t-tired" Mikaru said as she sat on a chair

"Me- me too, ow" Amu said as a water bottle hit her, and looked up and saw Mike drinking a water bottle

"You could have give me some warning" Amu said before drinking the water

"Sorry" He said laughing

"Not Funny!" Amu yelled

"So how are you kids enjoying your stay" Midorin (mom) said

"Great~!" Izumi said

"Hey it's time to call our parents" Alex said

"Great, then here come our computer" Tsumugu (dad) said, and they nodded

* * *

**Aqua: ok still sorry bout the short chapter, and we'll try to post the next chapter sooner! **

**Bluey: we promise! **


End file.
